In the Shadows
The Egyptian magicians, especially those that follow the path of the gods, are faced with a new threat. Even though the main embodiment of Chaos has been vanquished, evil can still be ressurected through the natural chaos that lies within the world. This time, the threat the 21st Nome must face will be birthed in the darkness, and be lurking in the shadows. Characters Magicians Callie (ShelatheWolf) Katrina (Crystal1999) Sadie (Crystal1999) Carter (ShelatheWolf) Walt Zia (ShelatheWolf) Felix (ShelatheWolf) Gods/Goddesses Bast (ShelatheWolf) Isis (Crystal1999) Nepthys (ShelatheWolf) Kauket (ShelatheWolf) Pestit (ShelatheWolf) Others Sally Jackson (ShelatheWolf) Percy Jackson (ShelatheWolf) Jade (Crystal1999) Death of Light Callie dragged herself out of bed, strolling to the balcony to gaze at the river, reminded of the heavy duties that she carried. Sighing, Callie travelled downstairs. Since she was the first one up, she went to the gym and practiced forms in the first glimpses of the dawn light. Callie retrieved her long, slender staff out of the Du'at. The blue green stone near the head of the staff glowed as she slowly carried water on its tip, releasing it in a devestating strike that blasted the wooden target into splinters. While she was practicing, a faint movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Callie stopped and focused on the rays of orange light that peered through the windows, and she almost thought she saw a woman walking in the mist of the rays. "Help me..." a voice whispered, barely reaching Callie's ears. Callie looked back and forth, trying to locate the voice. "Who are you?" she questioned. More clearly now, a woman appeared in the light. She had soft features, and her eyes were the same color of the light. Her hair gently swayed, dancing like the dawn light. "Help me..." she repeated. "I am weak..." The woman faded back before Callie could reach her, leaving only the light. "Well, I could've helped you if a knew more..." Callie muttered, swinging her staff in mock practice positions, determined to be as good with a staff as she was with her bronze sword. Suddenly Katrina walked into the gym, her red hair pulled up and her training clothes on. Spotting Callie, she walked over. "Hey Callie..." "Hey Katrina," Callie greeted, as she continued practicing using her staff as an extention of herself, in order to be better acquainted with it in battle. Katrina pulled her staff out of the Du'at, the dawn light causing the large diamond at the tip to sparkle. "Couldn't sleep either?" Callie shook her head. "Too much on my mind, and I just wasn't tired," she stated. Although, that was only half true. She was woken by a nightmare, where a mass of darkness had swallowed all of her friends, both Egyptian and Greek. Voices taunted her from the depths of Tartarus and the Du'at. She tried to fight them off, but the darkness, like a plague, dried up all the water around, and the water gods, including Nepthys, went silent, as well as her father Poseidon, leaving her alone to face the growing shadow. Callie shook the thought from her head, and tried to continue focusing on her training. Category:Roleplays